Identité
by Cassidy Belacqua
Summary: Toujours laissé en arrière, toujours isolé, mais traversé, le temps d’un éclair, par un Esprit étranger. Et quand il disparaît ? Il ne reste que la mémoire. Recueil sur Ryô Bakura. OS 2 : Frère et Sœur, Dealshipping.
1. Disparitions

**Genres :** Introspection, souvenirs, perception de Ryô face à l'évolution de sa situation et face à l'Esprit de l'anneau (aka The Spirit of the Ring, aka Yami Bakura, aka Yami no Bakura…), un peu dans le vague puisqu'on n'en sait (honteusement) trop peu sur lui. Basé essentiellement sur la version papier dans sa globalité.

**Rating :** K+

**Couple :** Y verront du Tendershipping ceux qui veulent, ou « simplement » une relation de dépendance (sorte de « Youhou-regarde-moi-ne-nie-pas-mon-existence-toi-aussi ») de Ryô par rapport à l'Esprit de l'anneau.

**Disclaimer :** Yu-Gi-Oh! appartient à Kazuki Takahashi. Et c'est très bien comme ça.

**Notes :** Envie d'écrire quelque chose de relativement court sur les (nombreux) silences concernant Ryô dans le manga, qui ne fasse pas avancer les choses, et qui soit contemplatif. Pas à moi de totalement déterminer si j'y suis parvenue, mais je ne posterais pas si je détestais.

1000 mots, une série de plusieurs drabbles (… on peut appeler ça un « deca-drabble » ?), petits morceaux réunis entre eux par l'émergence puis le vide laissé par l'Esprit.

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Disparitions**

-

-

-

Il allait partir, quitter son foyer pour s'installer ailleurs, seul.

- Ce n'est pas une punition, Ryô, répéta son père d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, le regard rivé sur le mur.

C'en était pourtant une, déguisée par des excuses. Il ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois, il ne lui avait pas demandé ce qu'il souhaitait. Il le punissait en le repoussant, encore une fois, comme quand il s'était éloigné de lui après la mort de sa mère et de sa sœur. Pour chacun d'entre eux, pour le père et pour le fils, il ne restait que l'autre, et, paradoxalement, il ne leur restait déjà plus personne.

Ryô, ce jour-là, n'avait pas pu protester. Il n'y avait plus rien qui le rattachait, plus de sœur à protéger, plus de sourire à faire naître sur le visage de sa mère, plus d'amis avec lesquels jouer ; c'était au milieu de ces jours qu'il en était venu à considérer que l'hôpital était seulement un lieu de passage avant la mort, alors que ses amis y restaient enfermés, prisonniers d'un coma que personne n'avait pu expliquer.

Son père ne lui avait permis de choisir qu'une seule chose. Il lui avait accordé (la maigre consolation !) de pouvoir décider quelle serait sa future école – et encore, il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait un choix, un peu comme s'il n'y avait pas eu de débat et qu'il _savait_ depuis longtemps que c'est sur ce petit point de la carte qu'il se rendrait.

- C'est pour que tu n'aies pas d'ennuis. Tout sera plus facile, comme ça.

Et, à ce moment, une part de lui ou, peut-être déjà, quelqu'un d'autre en lui – à cette époque, il n'y faisait pas attention – s'agita, répétant comme en écho que, oui, réellement, « tout serait _plus facile_ ».

-

-

Ici, il n'y a personne pour l'appeler par son prénom.

Il reste « Bakura », et, à chaque fois qu'on lui répète le nom de son père, il repense au passé. Parfois, il jalouse Yûgi et Anzu qui sont désignés ainsi par tous les autres, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose naturelle. Même Honda et Jôno-Uchi, quand ils rentrent chez eux, doivent avoir le droit de se rappeler qui ils sont.

L'instant d'après, il réalise qu'il n'a pas envie que des gens comme eux l'appellent comme ça, même s'il voudrait bien, juste une fois, l'entendre de leur bouche, juste pour voir.

-

-

Au début, il avait eu peur de _lui_. _Il_ répondait à tout excessivement, souvent par la violence. Il n'arrivait pas à _le_ contrôler : _il_ agissait quand bon lui semblait, sans que Ryô ne semble jamais présenter un obstacle à _sa_ taille.

Peu à peu, une autre forme de peur était née, sa peur de lui-même, cette fois. S'il l'avait voulu, nul doute qu'il aurait réussi à le contenir et à protéger les autres. Mais, peu à peu, d'autres envies étaient nées, et il avait soudainement réalisé qu'il n'arriverait plus jamais à totalement séparer les sentiments de l'Esprit des siens.

-

-

Comme s'ils s'étaient cherchés des années avant de se trouver, ils avaient apporté ce que l'autre recherchait. La trompeuse harmonie qui en résultait permettait néanmoins aux deux d'exister, chacun à leur manière.

Pour Ryô, que l'esprit ait besoin de lui suffisait, parfois. Tant qu'il était nécessaire à quelqu'un, son existence n'avait pas à être remise en cause. D'autres fois, il se demandait si l'esprit et lui ne se parasitaient pas mutuellement, se condamnant réciproquement à compter l'un sur l'autre pour survivre.

Malgré l'horreur que lui inspirait cette pensée, la perspective de n'être jamais seul avait quelque chose de terriblement réconfortant.

-

-

Lorsque des élèves ou des professeurs s'en sont pris à lui, l'Esprit a toujours été là pour faire disparaître la menace.

Lorsqu'il est arrivé dans ce lycée et que, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'a pas réussi à faire comprendre aux autres qu'il voulait refuser l'amitié qu'ils lui proposaient, l'Esprit les a plongés dans un jeu des Ténèbres, tous, sans exception.

Lorsque, pendant le Battle City, il a voulu sortir de l'hôpital parce qu'il lui rappelait trop celui qui n'avait pas réussi à ressusciter sa mère ni à sauver Amane, il l'en a fait sortir.

Lorsque Bobasa l'a congédié et qu'il a quitté le musée alors qu'il aurait pourtant, pour une fois, voulu rester _avec eux_, l'Esprit l'a forcé à retourner sur ses pas.

Les moments où l'Esprit a pris sa défense ont été tellement nombreux et coutumiers qu'il lui est encore difficile de les séparer les uns des autres, d'en retenir certains plutôt que d'autres.

Et, toujours, cette même impression : celle de regarder les tentatives maladroites et grossières d'un enfant qui n'est pas habitué à la vie, comme si l'Esprit cherchait à attirer son attention pour lui permettre d'entrevoir une vérité que tous deux se refusaient à admettre.

-

-

Il n'a pas eu conscience des derniers moments où l'Esprit était encore là. Il ne lui aurait jamais laissé l'occasion lui dire adieu.

Il ne lui reste en mémoire que de vagues paysages de sable, parfois illuminés par les éclairs rougeâtres des flammes qui ne demanderaient qu'à tout consumer pour assouvir une vengeance vieille de trois-mille ans. Ce sentiment si confus qui inonde l'air, Ryô ne peut s'empêcher de le reconnaître.

Il lui rappelle les soirées où, incapable de définir ce qui n'allait pas, il avait juste envie de voir le monde s'effondrer avant lui, sans penser à rien d'autre.

-

-

Il a d'abord ressenti l'absence de l'Esprit par un grand vide, comme si quelqu'un l'avait arbitrairement amputé d'un élément nécessaire à son bon fonctionnement. Il s'est senti démuni, faible et seul ; il a réalisé qu'il était triste, parce qu'il n'y aurait plus d'ange noir pour veiller sur lui, et aussi pour d'autres raisons qu'il a toujours repoussées.

Pourtant, il a compris que l'Esprit a disparu au bon moment : puisqu'il est devenu un fragment de sa propre mémoire, Ryô peut croire en ses propres mensonges, et décider que tout ce que l'Esprit a fait, il l'a fait pour lui.

-

-

-

* * *


	2. Frère et Soeur

**Genres :** Angst, dark, tragique, inceste, sentiments confus, mélange des personnalités et situation intenable pour Ryô. Se passe avant le début du manga.

**Rating :** M, pour cause de relation trop souvent ambiguë (mais suffisamment censurée, pas de lemon) touchant à l'inceste. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Couple :** Dealshipping inside (Amane x Ryô x Yami Bakura). SI !

**Disclaimer :** Yu-Gi-Oh! n'est pas à moi. Brodage total pour Amane, interprétation personnelle, puisqu'on ne sait que son nom. Pour les besoins du scénario, Amane et Ryô sont jumeaux, ici, mais on sait seulement d'Amane qu'elle était « sa petite sœur ».

**Notes :** Comme le premier OS, rythme rapide, une traversée dans le temps qui butte contre les moments-clefs sans laisser de place aux autres.

One-shot qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, à savoir : les liens qui unissaient Ryô et Amane. Perception de Ryô, toujours, puisqu'il est au cœur du recueil. Présence implicite de l'Esprit de l'anneau, mais sachez-le : il est là, puisqu'il est toujours là. A vous de déterminer quand !

**Résumé :** L'un dans l'autre, l'un pour être l'autre, une entité partagée en deux sans espoir de réunion. Ils sont frère et sœur. Dealshipping

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Lorsqu'on leur demandait de se mettre côte à côte pour que les autres puissent bien observer leurs ressemblances, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour demander qui des deux était né quelques minutes avant l'autre. Qu'importe celui qui répondait, sa phrase ne convenait jamais à Ryô.

Habituellement, ce désappointement apparaissait sur son visage, et les autres le comprenaient mal. Il était vrai qu'un seul regard suffisait pour comprendre qu'Amane décidait toujours pour lui, et que, si l'un d'entre eux savait mener l'autre, c'était bien elle.

Parfois, lorsqu'il en avait assez de fuir la réalité de cette situation, il acceptait l'idée que ça n'était pas le fait d'être l'aîné qui le dérangeait, mais tout simplement d'être son frère.

-

-

-

Même à l'école, ils étaient toujours ensemble. Ils étaient « les jumeaux », et personne ne s'étonnait plus de les voir venir l'un vers l'autre dès qu'ils avaient un moment de libre. Ils étaient un miroir de l'autre, jouant à un jeu de renvois éternel qui leur permettait de se compléter mutuellement. Ils savaient toujours lire dans leurs pensées, et, à l'intérieur d'eux-mêmes, ils n'étaient jamais un « autre ». Cette proximité était rassurante, pour chacun des deux, et, avec l'âge, ils en ressentaient de plus en plus le besoin. Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, ils semblaient agir comme poussés par une conscience commune, quelque chose qui échappait à Ryô, et qu'il ne cernait pas complètement : il savait seulement qu'Amane était là, et devait être partout.

Néanmoins, plus il grandissait et plus leurs rapports lui semblaient incertains. Il s'était créé un regard extérieur, et se doutait que, de son côté, elle avait fait de même. Ses discours, ses justificatifs intérieurs qui touchaient à « son Amane » lui semblaient dépourvus de l'innocence qu'ils auraient dû porter. Les gestes d'enfants, si chaleureux et si réconfortants, devenaient des nécessités. Il lui devenait intolérable qu'elle s'entende bien avec d'autres que lui. Il la voulait pour lui seul. Il ne la voyait plus comme lui-même, mais comme un être qui menaçait de s'échapper à tout instant.

Pire, il la voyait comme la femme qu'elle deviendrait un jour.

La première fois où il l'avait regardée après avoir réalisé qu'il ne pourrait jamais maintenir la situation comme il le faisait, elle lui avait répondu en plissant ses yeux dans une attitude féline. Au-delà de ses pupilles, par une capacité qu'il avait cru perdue, il avait compris. Elle savait. Il savait. Chacun d'eux savait, et Amane menait la danse.

Il venait seulement de se rendre compte des règles qu'elle avait installées depuis leur naissance.

-

-

-

Presque chaque soir, c'était le même rituel. Allongé, éveillé, toujours, attendant que la scène se répète, encore et encore.

Il n'y avait pas de bruit dans le couloir ; il n'entendait que le grincement de la porte à mesure qu'elle s'entrebâillait et qu'Amane se glissait à l'intérieur de sa chambre, lentement, comme pour rappeler qu'elle pénétrait dans un univers qui aurait dû lui rester interdit.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir toute seule, grand frère.

La même excuse, du timbre d'enfant qu'elle savait si bien utiliser. La porte qui se refermait.

Ryô n'avait jamais le courage de lui rappeler que c'était pour le lui apprendre qu'ils avaient dû s'installer dans deux chambres séparées. Il restait silencieux, comme d'ordinaire, et faisait mine de ne pas remarquer l'étrange lueur au fond de ses yeux. Il restait immobile lorsqu'elle se pressait contre lui, sa tête appuyée contre sa poitrine. Il ne bronchait pas quand elle glissait ses mains dans son dos et faisait disparaître une dernière distance entre eux. Il n'arrivait pas toujours à retenir un frémissement lorsqu'elle relevait la tête et qu'il sentait son souffle chaud contre son cou.

Il savait. Elle savait. Et, à l'instant où leurs yeux se rencontraient, si vif qu'il lui semblait à chaque fois l'avoir imaginé dans la pénombre de la pièce, elle lui faisait comprendre que grâce à son silence, ils étaient aussi coupables l'un que l'autre.

-

-

-

Amane entretenait constamment les limites qu'elle imposait. Lorsque leur père avait ramené d'Egypte cet anneau aux pointes dorées, elle l'avait incité à ne pas s'en approcher, à ne pas l'arrêter lorsqu'elle se l'appropriait.

C'était la première fois qu'il ne pouvait plus dire qu'ils partageaient tout. Depuis, il l'avait souvent vue regarder cet objet fixement, comme si elle comprenait quelque chose qui l'excluait, lui. Elle restait pensive, et paraissait rêver d'un autre monde.

Cette période marqua le début d'une fin. Amane devint à la fois plus sérieuse et plus audacieuse : elle inventa des règles supplémentaires, sans lui laisser le choix de les refuser. Elle se mit à le provoquer, insidieusement, à jouer avec lui, à donner l'impression qu'elle attendait ses réactions. Elle perdit ses impulsions d'enfant, ce caractère si ouvert. Elle mesurait ses mots, et apprit à être blessante. Qu'importe ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait pris l'habitude de le regarder, toujours, pour constamment lui rappeler qu'_il la regardait_.

Lorsqu'il la surprit en train d'embrasser cet élève dans la remise, ce fut pire que tout. Elle était là, _son_ Amane, à tendre le cou, à se glisser toujours plus près d'un _autre_, le regard constamment tourné vers la porte où elle lui avait demandé de se rendre, dix minutes plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas arrêté, lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu : elle l'avait figé sur place, et avait continué cette lente danse, l'incitant à imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu ressentir si elle s'était comportée ainsi avec lui.

Il lui avait donné la réponse qu'elle semblait espérer. Il n'avait pas été capable de détourner le regard ou de tourner les talons. Il était resté immobile, à la regarder embrasser un autre, à l'entendre gémir exagérément contre les lèvres d'un autre, en sentant le monde s'écrouler autour de lui.

-

-

-

- Tu es malade, _grand frère_ ?

Depuis quelques temps, Amane avait pris l'habitude d'appuyer sur ces deux mots lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui ; sa voix paraissait alors étrangement grave. Depuis quelques jours, il n'avait pas su comment réagir face à elle, obsédé par ces images d'Amane dans les bras d'un autre. Son sourire, aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour, ressemblait à celui d'un prédateur qui tournait autour de sa proie sans avoir décidé du moment où il l'attaquerait. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

- Ca suffit, articula-t-il avec peine, la bouche étrangement pâteuse et sèche.

Il n'avait même pas su la regarder ; il se détruisait en essayant de la repousser, mais préférait garder un infime contrôle plutôt que d'être absorbé à tout jamais. Il ne pourrait jamais obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il ne fallait plus qu'ils jouent ensemble de cette façon.

- Non.

La voix d'Amane était calme, mais contenait un implicite absolu : elle ne tolèrerait pas d'être désobéie. Elle commanderait jusqu'au bout.

Il n'avait pas réagi à temps. Amane s'était rapprochée, avec des gestes de séduction dont il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. Il avait seulement pensé qu'elle se serrerait contre lui, comme pour lui demander pardon, mais elle lui avait fait face, et leurs regards s'étaient rencontrés. Elle avait ouvert son monde inconnu, et elle l'avait emprisonné à l'intérieur pour qu'il ne se débatte pas. L'hypnose avait été totale.

Les bras d'Amane avaient glissé le long de son cou, avaient frôlé sa nuque, avant de finalement trouver refuge dans son dos.

Contre ses lèvres, il avait senti ce sourire qu'il voyait si souvent, à mesure qu'elle le noyait dans un univers sans couleur. La violence d'Amane était teintée d'une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais connue chez elle. Sa langue était brûlante, dans sa bouche glacée. Elle l'avait transformé en son pantin, et il était resté figé, incapable d'opposer la moindre résistance. Elle avait mené la danse, et il s'était laissé faire. Elle n'avait même pas omis de lui faire ressentir la profondeur de l'interdit qu'ils étaient en train de violer.

Il lui restait encore ce goût de surprise sur les lèvres, lorsqu'elle s'était détachée de lui. Il avait seulement été capable d'entendre sa voix, sa voix qui ne ressemblait plus du tout à l'Amane qu'il se figurait connaître.

- Ca n'est pas fini. Je n'en ai pas eu assez. A ce moment, seulement, nous ne formerons plus qu'un.

-

-

-

Il s'en souviendra longtemps, de ce jour. Le scénario, en apparence banal, était en un instant devenu synonyme de l'horreur qu'il avait ressenti à la fin de cette journée ; ironiquement, il n'avait alors pas pu s'empêcher de croire que ça n'était qu'un jeu, qu'il pourrait tout rattraper en changeant seulement une action. Dans ses Jeux de Rôles, tout paraissait si simplement modifiable, et le moindre élément gênant pouvait facilement être éliminé à la partie suivante.

Amane et sa mère devaient simplement partir faire des courses ensemble. Seulement pour une heure ou deux, un petit moment sans elle, à attendre seul, jusqu'à ce qu'Amane revienne.

Avant de partir, elle l'avait rejoint dans le salon, tenant entre ses doigts l'anneau qu'elle ne quittait presque plus. Elle l'avait posé devant lui, sur la table basse, en face du canapé, et l'avait regardé fixement.

- N'y touche pas, s'il te plait. Tant que je ne suis pas là, n'y touche pas.

Elle souriait malicieusement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle prenait cet anneau entre ses mains. Il n'avait pas su détourner son regard de ses yeux : ils l'aspiraient, menaçaient de le perdre à tout jamais. Il ferait tout ce qu'elle lui demanderait, comme les autres fois, mais ressentait en plus cette commande impérieuse se marquer au fer rouge au fond de lui. Il reconnaissait la désormais habituelle lueur qui le perçait de part en part, celle qui l'avertissait qu'elle allait se montrer imprévisible, et qu'il ne pourrait pas l'anticiper à temps.

Parfois, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'Amane devenait quelqu'un d'autre.

-

-

-

- Elles sont mortes sur le coup.

Il avait l'impression de se vider progressivement de sa substance. Amane souriait, elle tournait les talons, se déplaçait dans le salon, le même salon où il se tenait avec son père, elle lui disait « Au revoir », « A tout à l'heure », la porte se refermait sur elle et sa mère et…

- … personne n'aurait rien pu faire…

Alors pourquoi Amane l'avait-elle puni ? Pourquoi était-elle partie dans un endroit inaccessible ?

- … ça n'est la faute de personne…

Son père était assis seul, sur le canapé. Il aurait préféré ne jamais le voir pleurer. Il n'aimait pas cette image de lui, cette main qui cachait son visage en laissant échapper ses spasmes. Il n'aimait pas voir les larmes de son père : elles lui semblaient accusatrices, parce que ses propres yeux restaient secs, et que l'air, comme liquéfié, coulait sur son visage, ses épaules, et l'empêchait de pleurer.

Elle avait toujours tout fait avant lui, malgré leur engagement tacite de toujours tout faire ensemble. En ultime provocation, elle était même morte avant lui.

-

-

-

Les jours suivant avaient été teintés de noir. Il restait chez lui, souvent seul. Son père partait, parfois, et Ryô n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé dehors, lorsqu'il rentrait. Leurs échanges étaient brefs, remplis par la gêne de ceux qui se connaissent et sont incapables de s'en rappeler.

Les volets avaient été fermés, à un moment, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu la force de les rouvrir. Ryô se souvenait de quelques fragments de la cérémonie à l'église, morceaux épars d'un cauchemar qui ne laissait derrière-lui que son arrière-goût de peur et de tristesse, à la place des images ou des sons. Il n'y avait plus rien eu après, ou, du moins, il ne s'en rappelait pas. Il se souvenait juste, à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, qu'il était chez lui, sans Amane. L'instant d'après, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé, et les mêmes interrogations renaissaient.

Peut-être que plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées ainsi. Sa voix était devenue anormalement basse, et il la perdait souvent dès qu'il essayait de parler : le silence absorbait ses mots et serrait sa gorge jusqu'à le convaincre de se taire, quelques heures encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le courage pour une nouvelle tentative.

-

-

-

Un jour, recroquevillé sur le canapé, il entendit des murmures. Comme en écho, à l'intérieur de lui-même, une sorte d'espoir illusionné se manifesta (que tout soit un jeu, un rêve, quelque chose qui ne soit pas la réalité), et il attendit, toujours un peu plus, pour vérifier qu'il les entendait vraiment. Il ne songea pas à sa fatigue, il n'imagina pas que tout puisse n'être qu'une illusion : la réalité était espoir, et il se sentait prêt à l'accueillir.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, les murmures se turent, mais il savait d'où ils provenaient.

À un mètre de lui, l'anneau, ce souvenir qu'Amane aimait tant, trônait à la place exacte où elle l'avait laissé. Une mince couche de poussière l'entourait, mais n'avait pas réussi à se poser sur lui. Sur la table basse, les pointes dorées semblaient absorber la lumière plutôt que la réfléchir. Elles luisaient de leurs propres forces, comme pour avertir d'un danger, signe d'une attaque prochaine. Elles lui rappelaient un conte occidentale que leur avait raconté sa mère, un jour _(« Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grandes dents ! »_). Ces pointes avaient la forme de canines acérées, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il ressentirait si elles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. Pourraient-elles laisser une meurtrissure plus profonde que le départ d'Amane ? Pourrait-il remplacer une blessure par une autre ?

Amane l'avait laissé là, ultime objet déplacé avant de partir. Les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcés évoquaient ce souvenir d'Egypte. Quelque part, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle _savait_ quelque chose, qu'elle avait agi de manière intentionnelle. Elle avait toujours agi en anticipant le moindre évènement ; elle n'aurait pas pu prévoir qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais chez elle. Elle avait toujours édicté les règles.

Elle avait dû lui laisser un message. Elle devait attendre quelque chose de lui, même s'il y avait quelque chose à perdre (_« … je m'y en vais par ce chemin-ci, et toi par ce chemin-là, et nous verrons qui plus tôt y sera. »)_.

Le conte agissait déjà : sa répulsion était mêlée d'attirance, elle était _fascination_. Déjà, sa main attrapait le cordon, déjà les pointes tintaient, et déjà, l'anneau se posait sur sa poitrine.

Il eut le temps de réaliser qu'il était un peu lourd ; qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir quelque chose autour du cou ; que les tintements étaient anormalement forts, qu'il se sentait mal, dans un état de fatigue trop lointain pour lui évoquer quelque chose, et que, peut-être, il était en train de mourir (rejoindre Amane ?), ou, au moins, de perdre connaissance.

Il n'arrivait plus à se raccrocher à rien, le rouge sous ses paupières se transformait en noir et absorbait sa conscience. Il n'y avait plus que la fin de l'histoire – il ne pouvait plus y avoir de début puisque Amane était morte –, et, comme s'il venait enfin de découvrir ce qu'elle lui avait laissé, il essaya de s'en souvenir, au moins une fois, une dernière fois. Cette fin qu'il n'avait jamais comprise, tant elle est inhumaine et violente

_« - C'est pour te manger. _

_Et en disant ces mots, le méchant Loup se jeta sur le Petit Chaperon rouge, et la mangea. »_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Note de l'auteur : **Les phrases entre guillemets et en italiques sont bien sûr tirées du « Petit Chaperon rouge » (la version de Perrault).

L'OS qui suivra devrait logiquement se placer au temps de la cohabitation Ryô/Esprit de l'anneau.


End file.
